


think I need someone who can handle it

by pleasert



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Male Character, mostly just the use of the words not the dynamic necessarily, very slight d/s dynamics but only if you're squinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasert/pseuds/pleasert
Summary: And, well.Jesus.Pat’s just a mortal man. When he listens to Brian explain his newest schemes late at night while they’re in bed, even after they’ve fucked and fucked again, when he watches that little blush spread across Brian’s face, which is, like, impossible to fake, so it’sreal,so Brian looks like an angel from the moonlight that illuminates him from Pat’s bedside window, Pat’s mind is screaming at him that he’s not allowed to think all these sinful, unholy things he thinks about Brian. But then, that angelic face, with those pink, bitten lips, opens up, and Brian begins to spout words of absolute filth.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	think I need someone who can handle it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you've got the answers to my confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091595) by [segmentcalled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/segmentcalled/pseuds/segmentcalled). 

> **warning**: probably not enough kink negotiation for the kink, just because it’s not my forte writing it, but that doesn’t mean it shouldn’t happen. it’s implied there’s a lot of kink negotiation “off screen” aka i’m lazy af and won’t write it but i WILL refer to it and communication is HEALTHY and GOOD
> 
> **warning pt 2:** daddy/baby boy kink! but not daddy lifestyle! that’s not my thing. honestly just in this fic they use it more as pet names than anything else
> 
> **warning pt 3:** i am nonbinary and therefore identify as not cis, and that’s why i’m writing brian as a trans character! if i wrote anything wrong or you want to correct or check me on something though, please do. i’m always for self-improvement and never want anyone to be hurt by my word choice or writing choice. thank you!
> 
> **warning pt 4:** rpf. yeah. them’s the brakes
> 
> i am sorry, please enjoy.

Brian’s insatiable. 

He wants more than Pat has ever experienced before. He’s passionate in this unique, inaccessible, unreachable way (read: unique, inaccessible and unreachable to Pat) where if he has a goal, he will achieve it, no question about it, but he’s going to do more than that: he’s going to devour it whole, and do so with the most confidence and skill Pat’s ever seen. 

And, well. _Jesus._ Pat’s just a mortal man. When he listens to Brian explain his newest schemes late at night while they’re in bed, even after they’ve fucked and fucked again, when he watches that little blush spread across Brian’s face, which is, like, impossible to fake, so it’s _real,_ so Brian looks like an angel from the moonlight that illuminates him from Pat’s bedside window, Pat’s mind is screaming at him that he’s not allowed to think all these sinful, unholy things he thinks about Brian. But then, that angelic face, with those pink, bitten lips, opens up, and Brian begins to spout words of absolute filth - and Pat can’t help the way his cock twitches in interest at Brian’s words. 

“You give it to me so good, Daddy. Want you to… ngh, want you to fill me up, make me pregnant,” and it’s just a little murmur, Brian’s head half-against the pillow, his voice still a little wrecked from earlier. It’s -- it’s just, it’s something else to hear him say that so casually, to see that eager, wide-eyed face with cheeks alit in a blush talk about taking his cock, wanting to be pregnant from Pat… “Saw somethin’, online, Daddy. Silicone eggs. Small, just an inch or so each. Thought… we could try, you know, you could fill me up with ‘em, make me cry, make me feel it…” 

Pat grunts, his cock fully hard, now, and he hates himself for it, hates how the juxtaposition of Brian with his cherubic face and delicate hands, talking about being filled up with eggs, Pat filling him up, making him big and pregnant, how it just _does_ it for him. It’s. Pat presses his eyes closed and finds one of Brian’s hands under the covers. Brian’s sleepy, yeah, but his face smoothes over in a smile when he feels Pat guide Brian’s hand to Pat’s cock. 

And he hears Brian’s voice, maybe just a bit too cockily, through the darkness of their room: “Yeah?” 

He’s about to respond but Brian’s wrenching his hand to the top of Pat’s boxers, his lithe fingers coming to pull the waistband down to Pat’s thighs. His hard cock comes to rest against his stomach, and Brian wastes no time to get his hand on Pat, practiced and easy. Pat grits his teeth -- Brain doesn’t need him going all soft and pliable right now, he’s already cocky and bratty enough, but this -- he, just, he wants --

Regaining his composure a bit, Pat’s hands come to rest on Brian’s sides, feeling the softness of his belly, the fullness of his pecs. There’s just a little softness there: Brian is soft around the edges, comfortable, cozy, a bit muscular. He’s built like a dancer, he is a dancer. Pat always loves feeling his body, and Brian’s breath stutters a bit when Pat’s thumbs softly brush over his nipples. They’re an angry pink, sore from earlier, so Pat is gentle. He thinks Brian looks beautiful, marked up the way he is right now. 

“Wanna fucking show everyone you’re mine, baby boy,” Pat gets out, his throat a bit dry, coming out a little husky. Brian’s breath catches again, and he isn’t tapping out at all, so Pat presses on. “That’s what you want, huh? You want to be big and pregnant? See yourself swollen? Want me to make you wrecked? Full?” And Brian’s pressing up against him, nodding desperately, like he can’t nod fast enough to convince Pat he really wants it. Pat brings one leg up, crooking his knee so he can rub his thigh against Brian, and he’s wet, and his hand tightens on Pat’s cock as he groans. “That it?” 

Brian’s voice is shaky and wrecked but he gasps out a moan and cries, “Yes, yes, please, I want it, _please._” He’s grinding against Pat’s thigh, now, little circles as he jerks Pat off, sloppy and distracted but still good, and Pat’s veins feel red hot as his hands grab roughly at Brian, feeling the softness below his fingers. 

And even when Pat plays this role, when he has the upper hand, he knows that Brian still has that je-ne-sais-quoi, that little confidence that makes this so easy for him, that bastard. He masters everything he does, and it includes this. “God, Daddy, want you so bad, want you to fill me up, please, please, _please._” His face is perfect, it’s everything Pat wants and more, his eyes wide and just a little bit wet, and his face is all pink, now, sweat gathering at his hairline. “And… fuck, want you to stuff me full of them, and then fuck me while I’m full. God, want to feel it, want to feel your cock while I’m, fuck, while I’m-- Want your cum in me, Daddy, _please!_” he’s begging, but his hand moves fast on Pat’s cock, and he’s riding Pat’s thigh like he’ll die if he doesn’t. Pat squeezes Brian’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and Brian just sobs, his back arching and his head falling backwards prettily, and Pat can feel Brian’s other hand rubbing fast circles against his clit as he cums against Pat’s thigh, his thighs clenched down tightly on either side of Pat’s leg. He lets out just a little wrecked whine when he comes, his eyes shut hard, and his body twitches against Pat’s own as he works himself through it. It makes Pat salivate. 

The hand that Brian had on Pat’s cock squeezes but does not continue its movements as Brian recovers from his orgasm, so Pat gently guides it away and pushes Brian onto his stomach to lay down. Brian takes the motion easily and seems relieved to lay down, so Pat maybe doesn’t feel as guilty for doing this as he could, maybe. 

But it’s perfect. Brian is perfect. At this angle, Pat can see his cute ass, perfectly sized for Brian’s proportions, and his little hole, as well as some of the lovebites and hickies on Brian’s inner thighs. Brian has little divets right above his butt, too, back dimples, the perfect place for Pat’s fingers to grip him. There are some little bruises on Brian’s sides - fingernail shapes that Pat leans down to kiss in a tacet apology to him (and Brian just giggles and squirms, ticklish). His back is a wide expanse of soft, cream-colored skin and some freckles and moles, and even the somewhat imperfect marks of Pat’s love add to his beauty. 

It’s not long before Pat’s close, because his hand is fast and he knows himself and it’s easy, when he’s straddling Brian’s thighs and he can still see that cute face, still open and vulnerable and twitching with orgasm, begging to be filled up with Pat’s cum, and-- and-- 

Brian’s beautiful clean, but he’s even more beautiful painted with Pat’s cum. It’s sticky and a little gross but also fucking incredible, the way Brian lets out a little moan and grinds his hips against the sheets, as if he could go again just for the white stripes that paint over the curve of his lower back, the little dimples in his soft skin, the swell of his ass. 

Pat collapses after he lets himself admire Brian for a few beats, when the overwhelm of coming again after already coming earlier hits his 30-something-year-old body, and he’s boneless next to Brian on the bed. Brian lets out a little whine, this time more of a _“hey, don’t you dare fall asleep, you just came on me,”_ kind of whine, and, well, that’s fair. Pat ignores his aching bones and drags himself to the nearby bathroom to acquire a clean, damp, warm rag, and he gently cleans Brian’s back while Brian hums underneath him. He uses the other side to clean between Brian’s legs, and Brian spreads his thighs obediently for Pat. 

When they finally get settled for bed again -- later than if they hadn’t just had a little late-night quickie, but, Pat’s not going to argue -- Brian curls up against Pat’s side, his head nestled on Pat’s chest. From this point, Pat doesn’t even have to move his head much to just inhale the scent of Brian’s hair, which is kind of creepy if it wasn’t from the fact that Pat just likes Brian so much. Pat thinks Brian’s falling asleep, and he’s quiet, but he’s still a bit awake, thinking about Brian’s ideas, his wonderful, creative, insane brain. But he finds Brian is actually not asleep when Pat watches Brian’s eyelashes flutter a bit, before he looks up at Pat, his fingertips just pressing into Pat’s skin. And he’s wearing a little smile. 

It’s a bit contagious, especially when they’re both so sleepy and it’s so late. Pat smiles too, matches Brian’s little grin. He brings one hand to poke at Brian’s smile. “What?” he whispers into Brian’s hair. Brian laughs a little, breathy and sleepy. 

“You’re into that, huh?” Brian asks, and Pat’s body tenses a bit, because is that, is it judgement? Pat doesn’t-- he’s not sure how to-- but Brian’s immediately soothing, his hand running comfortingly over Pat’s chest, his shoulders. “Well, I knew you were into it, duh, and you know I’m into it too, we had that talk before, but like, _wowie,_ Pat. I love seeing you so excited, and genuinely fucking horny. Gosh, I love it.” 

Pat relaxes. “Yeah, well, you whispered to me about filling you up and getting you pregnant, was I not supposed to get horny?” he teases, poking Brian in the side. 

Brian squawks in protest to Pat’s poke, but just holds him closer, his hands comfortingly firm on Pat’s midsection. Pat leans down a bit to kiss him, because he can, and wants to. It’s getting late, and they’re both weary and tired, but Brian, ever the gentlemen, kisses him gentle, slow and loving. 

Pat falls asleep to Brian’s soft nose-whistles and warm exhales against his chest. 

-

The next morning, Brian sends him a link to an Amazon page with the silicone eggs, because he’s insatiable and incorrigible and the _best,_ and Pat orders them (Amazon Prime shipping, because he’s only human, and sometimes his dick controls his wallet and his use of unsustainable companies that treat their employees like shit, not his brain). 

When they arrive at Pat’s doorstep in a box, Pat’s email notifies him. Brian had been making himself a grilled cheese, but with the notification of Pat’s phone and the ringing of the doorbell, he retrieves the package from the front door, bringing it into the kitchen to dramatically present it to Pat. “They’re here!” 

Pat just raises an eyebrow at Brian, plating his abandoned grilled cheese and cutting it in half for Brian to eat. Brian huffs at his unhelpfulness and opens Pat’s junk drawer to fish out a pair of scissors. Cutting open the tape adhering the package closed, Brian opens it and finds an enclosed sealed plastic bag filled with a few dozen light, pearl-colored eggs, and Brian was right, they are small-- just an inch by ¾ of an inch each, but imagining filling Brian up with them is something else, imagining the swell of his tummy -- 

Last night, Brian had straddled his hips and ground his ass against Pat’s cock as he worked himself open with his fingers, wetness dripping into the v of Pat’s torso, and his cock is throbbing and wet and red and catches on Brian’s sloppy little hole sometimes and it makes him fucking jerk, but Brian just laughs, full-bodied, beautiful, confident. He’s telling Pat how he’s going to take all the eggs and then take Pat’s cock. How his belly’s gonna be stretched full, how he wants Pat to give it to him hard and make him feel the stretch, how he wants to work himself open now and stretch himself out so he can take all the eggs he wants to and then take Pat’s cock too. How he’s gonna be so stretched out and open afterwards, how he wants to take a plug to keep Pat’s cum inside of him. How, later, when everything’s over, he’s gonna have to work those eggs out of himself, and give birth. 

It’s a lot. It’s everything Pat could ever want. He cums when Brian finally gives him some relief, when he sinks his clever mouth down on Pat’s cock, still laughing when Pat cums down his throat. 

Brian catches Pat’s neck with his lips, and Pat lets him suck and bite at the exact spots that Brian knows drive Pat crazy, because his cock is hard just at the thought of getting Brian open and getting him full. Brian pulls him to their bedroom, leaving the food out on the countertop, and Pat hopes Charlie doesn’t try to eat the grilled cheese, but oh, well. 

Brian’s pulling him forward with his hand balled in the looseness of the front of Pat’s shirt, scrunching it up in his hand, and he’s kissing Pat hard, fast, sucking Pat’s tongue into his mouth and licking Pat’s teeth. It’s rough and good and they collapse onto Pat’s bed, which makes Brian laugh, dropping the package he’d been clutching into Pat’s sheets. 

When Pat straightens himself up, he sees Brian splayed in his bed, legs open, looking so fucking good he could die of it. His face is flushed with excitement, and his lips are shiny with saliva, pink. He has to lean forward and kiss that sweet mouth, taste him, feel that he wants Pat, too, and god, _jesus,_ the kid never fails to meet him on that, never fails to meet everything Pat does to him with absolute enthusiasm and responsiveness. His lips curl into a devilish smile against Pat’s and he kisses Pat greedily, luring him in like how an expert trapper knows its prey. 

Brian’s fingers are reaching around the bed, trying to find the plastic bag and fucking rip it open because he’s desperate but it’s Pat’s turn to laugh because _we have to wash them off before they can go in you, Brian,_ and Brian makes a cute little pouty face at Pat and nods at him to go wash the little silicone eggs, like it’s Pat’s inherent responsibility. And, well. That shouldn’t make him feel something weird stirring in his stomach, some sort of paternal responsibility-- but whatever. It’s whatever. 

He turns around, wrenching his eyes away from Brian’s flushed form on his bed, because if he doesn’t stop looking he’ll never leave, and walks to his bathroom. When he gets there, he washes the eggs with water and neutral soap in the sink. They’re slippery and silky beneath his fingers, and it does something to him, to grip them in the sink, to imagine -- fuck, these are going… 

But. He has a job. He drains the water and dries the silicone eggs in his nice towels, because he’s a good boyfriend, and he brings them to Brian in a towel package all nice and damp and ready, but what he doesn’t expect when he opens the door to his room is that Brian would be kneeling in his bed, his face pushed roughly against Pat’s sheets, his breathing hard and labored as two of his fingers fuck himself roughly. Even when Pat enters, the door clicking open noticeably, he doesn’t stop or let up, just keeps going, even moaning showily. From this angle, his back is arched, his feet nearly off the bed, and Pat would only have to approach the bed, unzip his pants, and he could enter him. Brian’s stretching himself open for maybe exactly that -- Brian knows Pat’s brain better that Pat knows it himself, and maybe he _knows_ that doing this would make Pat want to drop everything and just fuck Brian’s brains out.

And Pat can’t give Brian everything he ever wants. 

Pat approaches the bed, and Brian looks up at him, craning his neck, and he gives him his best smile, trying to look innocent, and _boy,_ is it something, cute as a picture, especially with him on his knees like this. Brian could honestly do anything to him and then give him that winning smile once more and Pat would blink and forget all about it. 

But when Pat gets there, he doesn’t fuck Brian, he simply moves Brian’s hands out of the way, gently but firmly. Brian’s hands are mostly obedient, and he pliantly places his hands in the sheets instead of where they were stretching himself open. His face reads something like desperation, so Pat leans forward and lays a quick kiss on Brian’s lips. “I’m going to take good care of you, baby boy, okay? Even if you’re testing your luck.” With that, he simply pinches the sensitive skin near Brian’s inner thigh, to hear him yelp quietly against his lips. “Get on your back, and lean back, get comfortable. I’ve got a water bottle for you if you need it. And I’ve got a lot of lube.” 

It makes Brian laugh, despite it all, and he’s looking so in love that Pat doesn’t even care, can’t even fault him for it. He kisses the laugh right out of Brian’s mouth and loves it. There’s some repositioning, and Brian’s thighs are spread wide. He’s now leaning back against a nest of Pat’s pillows and bedding, and his hair is a little wild. He’s also obviously desperate-- even from this angle Pat can see that he’s leaking, wet, desperate, and he laments that he’s not tasting Brian right now, but, well, someone’s got to keep them on task. There would be other times. 

Even though he’s been a bit of brat, Pat doesn’t take a ton of time to tease Brian, bringing two spit-slicked fingers to Brian’s clit and rubbing gentle circles into it before dipping into the wetness at Brian’s entrance, just feeling. God, he’s wet, so ready for Pat, so ready to be filled, and Pat slips both of his fingers inside of Brian, and Brian just moans, and takes it perfectly. His fingers slide in and out easily, and Brian arches up, begs Pat to _just give them to me, already, please, Daddy,_ and oh, _ho,_ that’s. That’s a compelling argument. 

So he gets the lube. And he undoes his little damp towel package, reveals the silicone pearl eggs, and gets to work on covering some of them in lube, warming it in his hands before getting them slick for Brian. Brian watches him do this with some sort of awe-like expression, which Pat doesn’t deserve but soaks up anyway. And when they’re finally ready, and Pat could feasibly finally press these things into Brian, he pauses, and takes the opportunity to fucking breathe for like a god damn second. 

Because Brian is continually trying to push his thighs further apart, trying to look, Pat doesn’t know what word Brian would use. Brian would probably have a word. To Pat he just looks appetizing. Open. Like a five-fucking-star meal, a steak on a plate coming to your table that you’ve already paid for. He kind of wants to eat Brian alive. Brian would probably say something about looking sexy, getting his angles right. Seducing Pat. 

Instead, he dips his head down to meet Brian’s lips with his own. Kisses him slowly, gently. Brian meets it in tune, his tongue gentle but probing. He even nips a bit at Pat’s bottom lip, and Pat rolls his eyes and pulls Brian’s hair. Brian huffs. Kisses Pat again. “I’m ready,” he says, with the amount of confidence Brian always has, no matter what the situation is. “Give it to me, please, Pat. I want them, I want you, I want all of it, please.” 

And who is Pat to deny such a polite request?

So he’s working the first egg into Brian’s entrance. He doesn’t meet much resistance, Brian is open, pliant -- and takes it so well, the first egg. He gasps a bit, and his thighs seem to spread just a little bit wider, and Pat can’t help but lean down to press some kisses into Brian’s thigh, because holy shit, he can’t fucking believe Brian is doing this, Brian wants to do this. Brian is enjoying doing this. 

He takes a little time to rub circles into Brian’s clit, to feel him and make his breathing speed up, make his body twitch against Pat’s fingers. He slips one finger inside of Brian and pushes the egg inside of him upwards a bit, and Brian fucking wails in pleasure, arching his back and crying out. He’s babbling, begging: “Please, please, _please,_ give it to me, give me, make me full, fuck me, please, Daddy,” and Pat kisses him to quiet him and slips another egg into his entrance after the first. It goes in without any resistance and Brian moans into Pat’s mouth, high-pitched and unbelieving. 

The third and forth egg are much like the first and second, except with each one Brian becomes more and more squirmy, and at four eggs inside of him he grabs Pat’s arm with a bit of a panicked expression, Pat thinks, and oh no, Pat’s afraid for a second that he’s going to yellow, but Brian just exhales a bit shakily and tells Pat that _he needs to come, and if he could have some help with that, please. _

It makes Pat laugh a bit, but he agrees immediately, and kneels down to Brian’s thighs to kiss the sensitive skin there, to look up at Brian through his eyelashes. Brian looks so pretty, angelic, really, on Pat’s bed, the picture of sin and beauty. He dives forward with his mouth, licks Brian’s clit up sloppily and makes Brian arch off the bed with a loud _oh,_ and Pat works his fingers at Brian’s entrance gently, just sliding in a few inches to feel the eggs there, and Pat can feel himself achingly hard in his pants, feeling Brian full of these eggs, hearing the filthy squelching noises that are coming from Brian, but it’s all so good, better than his best fantasies. Brian comes with a shout of Pat’s name when Pat licks a long broad stripe on the underside of his clit and pushes the eggs slightly deeper inside of him as he does so. 

Before Brian even goes through all of the shocks of his orgasm he’s telling Pat that he can take more eggs. He’s ambitious, he’s got moxie, that’s for sure-- he’s a wunderkind in everything including the bedroom. They agree on only two more, because Pat doesn’t want to hurt Brian, or push him past his limits, and he’s not sure that Brian would stop even if he was hurting. 

But the truly incredible thing is that right now, even at four eggs, he can see the increased curve of Brian’s stomach. There really is just a little delicate change, and if Pat slides two of his fingers inside of Brian, he can see that belly get just a little bigger, a little bulging out. It’s obscene and it makes Brian rock his hips up to meet Pat’s hand. Pat replaces his hand with another egg, and the curve gets even a little bigger, and Brian is just whimpering now, quiet little whines of Pat’s name. He’s constantly clawing at Pat and trying to get him closer -- for what, Pat’s not sure-- and he wrenches Pat’s hand closer to his entrance to slide the silicone egg inside himself, the sixth one. As it enters Brian, Pat has to push it a little, his fingers coming to coax the egg inside of Brian, opening him up. He looks so good like this, absolutely open and panting and spent. 

Then he’s begging again, and Brian really knows how to beg, Pat will give him that much. “Oh god, Daddy, please fuck me, please, oh, need your cock so bad. Need you to come inside me, fucking breed me, please, I need it so bad, I wanna have your babies, fucking. Make me pregnant, make me, please,” he gasps out, as Pat’s fingers just dip inside him, shifting the eggs inside of him. He’s rocking his hips, trying to get friction from Pat’s hand. “Fuck me, please.” 

And Pat’s only a man, and he can’t be expected to say no to something so pretty like that. So he doesn’t. He strips off his clothes as easy as you please, and slicks his cock up with lube, giving himself a few cursory tugs. But seeing Brian like this -- fuck, it’s. He’s going to have to relax or he could come really soon. But he’s also not sure he wants to lean away from that. 

So he gets on his knees in front of Brian, and dips one of his fingers into Brian’s entrance again, just to make him gasp, and also to spread him out, see if he can take any of Pat’s cock. He’s not sure he can really fuck Brian, not with all of the eggs inside of him, but maybe he can do something, get the head inside. It’s fairly easy to easy just the head and an inch of his cock into Brian, and he already feels two silicone eggs brush up against him and Brian tries to rock his hips onto Pat’s cock, tries to get friction or get the upper hand. Pat pins him down, makes him pliant, and eases just a couple inches of his cock into Brian, making the man below him sob out. But, oh yeah, Pat can definitely see the outline of some of those eggs in Brian’s stomach, see the curve resulting from the bulge of silicone in Brian. Full. Pregnant. 

He pulls on his cock, jerks the inches that he can’t fit inside of Brian, and Brian whines, moans, writhes, tries to get Pat closer and fails, and instead brings a hand to press desperate circles into his clit as Patrick jerks fast and easy with just a few inches of his cock inside that wet, tight heat. He’s so on edge that it’s enough and it’s perfect and he comes with a sob and clutching hands at Brian’s sides, his cock sliding just another inch inside of Brian as he spills into him. Brian’s thighs tense as he comes, his eyes rolling back into his head with a choked-out moan. 

It takes a minute for Pat to actually recover from the strength of that orgasm after it washes through him, but when he does, Brian is pressing light kisses into his face. He smiles into the light touch. “Hey.” His voice sounds rougher than he remembers. 

“Hey. Uh, I’d love to have your cock inside me like this forever, but at some point, you’re gonna have to move,” Pat groans, “hey, don’t blame me, I didn’t make the rules. And, hey, listen, I love this, like absolutely ten-out-of-ten kink I appreciate, but you owe me like so much aftercare Pat Gill it is _ridiculous_.” 

Pat’s laughing, and kissing Brian, and raising to his feet to get the instruments of said aftercare. After all, he knows he can handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated - they're why i write! 
> 
> if you want to comment but don't want to be visible, you can communicate that in your comment and i won't publicly post it. thank you so much!
> 
> just so you know, the title of this fic is from brockhampton's "sweet" ! not necessarily a song i connect lyrics to patbri with, but i tend to listen to brockhampton when i'm writing, uh, explicit stuff like this. it's a great song to listen to when reading this though!
> 
> also! update! i have joined the twitter world! wanna hang? i'm a loser so i will most definitely follow back @peasretweet


End file.
